The Incident
by TK Lover 1997
Summary: This is a story about Kari...Takari fan fic...my friends say that it's really sad...you decide! R&R please!!


The Incident  
  
(In this story, Kari, Davis, Ken, Yolei, and TK are all 17. Cody is 16, Izzy is 20, and everyone else is 21, except Matt, who is 22.)  
  
May 13  
  
Everything that has become of me before…has not now….I am completely alone in this entire world, with only a diary, yet happy, and unknowing of what is going to become of me for the first time as long as I can remember in my life. Everyone always comes up to me and is always asking me questions. Those questions, they are of my past, not of my present or of my future. They are always looking at me, and are somehow aware of my presence. They know when I am there. I still have no clue why they look at me in awe. I know that these questions area from my past, but I don't know hoe they got there. What was my past? I don't know anything of it. Ever since something happened to me. I got cut off from life. I search worldwide of it. I would confir that yes, I do have parents out there somewhere, and they say that I have a brother. I am forever looking for this answer. They say that I am the light, and they let me into their houses, a refuge away from what I know my life as now.  
  
May 22  
  
Someone has been extreamly nice to me this past however long that it has been since I woke up. He says that his name is Takeru Takashi. He is very nice, and says that he is a friend of mine from long ago. He introduced me to Digimon, and I have had no clue what they were until they told me. Who I have to refer as my parents, well, that I would have, are now gone. Takeru said that they died in a river-rafting accident some time ago, and my life was saved. I have no clue what had gone on in my past. Takeru said that I had a Digimon, just like his. And a Digivice, and he showed me his. He said that I bore the crest of light. That answers the questions that I get from all of the people outside. I now have a home, he's taken me in. I've only lived here yesterday and today, but I already know that I'm going to like it here.  
  
May 31  
  
It's been a few days since I last wrote, I know. I know more than I did the last time I wrote, too. I learnt that I do have a brother. His name is Tai. I've learnt that I do have a home, and I just met my partner yesterday. Gatomon. She's a Digimon. I know now that I do bear the crest of light. I saw it on my shelf when I was at my house a couple of days ago. I am living at TK's house now, and I love being there so much. I am still learning so much about Tai, the few days that I have been here. Now, I know why people ask me questions and look at me in awe. I saved the world a lot when I was younger. My brother, too. And with the Digimon. I saved the world and my brother and my friend TK and his brother Matt. I know all of this now. And I have met so many people. My life…I'm not alone anymore. I learnt about my brother's Digimon, Agumon and Matt's Digimon, Gabumon. I've learnt that I had other friends too. Like Davis, and Yolei.  
  
June 3  
  
I know a lot more now. I've been to this place, called the Digital World. I've been there twice, now. It's great. It has Digimon all over the place, and now it's commonplace to talk to them, and about them. I'm actually able to answer all of the people's questions…the people out on the street. I answer some questions. I've learnt that almost everyone in the world knows about Digimon, but that there are only a few of us with Digimon as partners. It's commonplace in stores now, to be able to hear people's conversations about them, and about my past. I learn a lot from that. I hope that TK will tell me soon of what I was unconscience from. He said that it's not time yet.  
  
June 10  
  
TK has finally told me. I had been in coma for two years. I just had come out recently, and they let me go from the hospital a couple days before I wrote my first entry. When I woke up, I was at the park a couple days after I was sent home. TK told me that someone was really angry at me and when they robbed my house, Tai went to go check it out. Now that he told me about that, I can actually remember it. But, I didn't before. Now that I know all of that, I know more of what's going on. I also know more from the friends that TK invites over. There's Izzy, and Tentomon, and Izzy's really smart. Then, there's Joe and Gomamon, and Joe's parinoid. And there's Sora and Biyomon, and Sora and Matt are dating. And finally, there's Davis and Veemon. I don't really know anything about them yet.  
  
June 14  
  
I learnt more of them and more about them today….the friends from my past. There's Yolei and Hawkmon, and Cody and Armadilliomon, and Ken and Wormmon. There's a Destend (isn't that right, I can't remember everything), and she's in America. Someplace far far away from here. I don't know anything about her yet. I've never met her, either. I've heard that she's really nice from my brother. I hope to see her really soon. I only know that her name is Mimi.  
  
June 27  
  
I know so much more than when I started this diary a month ago. I can remember faintly about some of the things from before I was in coma. I can remember all of my friends and I battling the Dark Masters. I remember one of them…He was clown-like, and I think that he took off with TK….that was a long time ago, I don't know how I could remember that. We were all so young. But, it's been playing over and over and over in my head so many times. It's bothering me. I can predict…no, I know what's going to happen a little bit into the future. It's really weird. Yolei said that that's because I have the crest of light, and far before I got it, I scared people because of it. Davis said that it's a gift that I had even before the coma. I hope to write more soon.  
  
July 5  
  
Mimi invited all of us over to her house yesterday. It was the forth of July in America. They had fireworks and all kinds of things. I had a great time. It was so much fun to be with everyone. I have to get going now. I'm not going to college, and neither is everyone else. We just decided not to go. We have to much else on our hands, then to have another thing to do. We are trying to help out the new DigiDestend, and it's so much fun, because I am also learning. I hope to write again soon.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Five Years Later  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
August 25  
  
This is the last time that I'm ever going to write in here again. I just want to record that tomarrow, August 26th, 2008, is the day that I'm getting married. I'm so happy to be with TK. We are the best of friends, and I'm glad to be sharing life with someone so special and so dear to me.  
  
Kari Kaiymia Takashi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
September 16th, 2009  
  
I loved Kari with all of my heart. There are two wonderful twins that bear our names, Hikari Jr. and Takeru Jr. They light up my life, but Kari died yesterday. Her battle with drugs and addictions was something not familiar to me until it was too late. So on this bed I lie, Hikari and Takeru at my best friend's house as I write. Kari, I am coming to you as I speak. Goodbye to both worlds and hello to Kari once again as I lay down my life for her. Goodbye Izzy, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Davis, Yolei, Cody, Ken, and finally, goodbye to my dear brother Matt, who I love so dearly, and Tai, who has been more than a brother to me. I die here on this bed today with a dagger through my heart, because I can and will never be here again. Goodbye.  
  
Takeru Takashi  
  
THE END 


End file.
